


The Promised Neverland

by ImmuneEllie



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Clickers (The Last Of Us), F/F, Food is People, Horror, Murder, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmuneEllie/pseuds/ImmuneEllie
Summary: (Y/n), Ellie , Dina and Jesse find out a terrifying truth about Jackson.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us) & Reader, Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/You
Kudos: 3





	The Promised Neverland

It was a normal morning for all of us our standard usual schedule. Getting up early, having brakefast and doing chores before playing in a pathetic excuse of a garden for an hour. I got used to this this first week I was moved into here, glad I am not the only fourteen year old in here.

I have a small group of friends by the names of Ellie, Dina and Jesse. They to are the same age as me, we also take care of the younger children in the house. As you can say it, it's like a huge family. It was nice to be looked after again after having lost my hole family in and awful accident. But at the same time it reminds me of how much I miss my family, everyone in this home is in the same boat. 

I woke up to Ellie, Jesse and Dina by my bed all grinning down at me "Get the fuck up lazy!" Ellie shouted playfully. I sighed scooting myself up into a sitting position on the small bunk bed "What time is it?" I asked yawning. Jesse looked at his wrist watch "You missed breakfast" he replied amused.

Oh man what am I meant to do now for food? I'm sure mom won't be impressed I slept in either. Standing up I put my shoes on and faced the trio "Tell me, is mom pissed at me?" They all shrugged "She was asking where you were, she did seem a little pissed you weren't there." I sighed facing the floor.

That's the second time this week I didn't turn upto brakefast "Hey don't worry we got you" Jesse pulled put a couple of breakfast bars from his pocket and passed them to me. My stomach rumbled at the sight causing the trio to laugh "You guys saved my was yet again" I stated opening a breakfast bar and munching down on it.

We all left the shared bedroom and walked down the stairs "We heard someone is getting adopted soon, another one of the ten year olds." Ellie spoke up. Another kid in a week? "Isn't that a little soon from Billy?" They all nodded. Something definitely isn't right "We need to find out what they're doing with all these kids, it's going to be us pretty soon." Dina replied.

I haven't been here from the start but the others have been filling me in with what's been happening "We need to find out who the kid is and when they plan on sending them off" this was step one " Mom said she had something to tell us all later today" Jesse spoke up behind us all "Maybe that's what it is" he finished. 

We all frowned slightly "I suppose we should continue the day as normal, see what happens later." We all agreed with Ellie's plan and went to do our chores. Mom had me do the kitchen on my own as a punishment for not turning up for breakfast, the kitchen was a dump and took me a while to clean. 

After the cleaning was done and got permission to go outside, I met with the others by the tree " Nice of you to join us!" Ellie mimicked. I smiled slightly rolling my eyes "Haha very funny" I replied sarcastically and sat down completing the circle. It was quite for a moment, we heard the younger children play and laugh all having fun. 

It was nice here in the summer, the sun beaming down on us creating a nice heat for us all. There was never any wildlife around here which was weird " What are you thinking about?" Jesse asked knocking me out of my thoughts "You never see any birds, bugs or any wildlife around here. Why is that?" Jesse shrugged "It's been like that since we got here to, in fact it was more quite and creepy." He replied.

The bell went off and it was time to go back inside again, even though I had like five minutes outside. We all went back in as mother huddled us all in the dining hall together "Listen up! I have some good news for you all" I stood beside Ellie, Dina beside me.and Jesse next to Dina. We waited for her to continue her speech "Our little Dylan is getting adopted today" we all smiled and clapped at the news.

But on the inside all we felt was dread, the younger ones haven't a clue what's going on. But we know something is up, you don't get two adoptions in one week. That's to soon and we was told that it's once a month. But little ten year of Dylan was so happy he couldn't contain his excitement "Now go on Dylan go pack your things, I'll escort you to the gate in thirty minutes." She smiled down at him.

Dylan went running off passed us and up to his bedroom, I turned towards the others "We need to follow her to the gate" I whispered to them. They all looked at me with wide eyes "Are you crazy? If they catch us we'd be in so much trouble" Dina fired back. Ellie sighed and looked at me "I'll come with you" she announced. Dina and Jesse protested against it but I could tell Ellie was determined to see what was behind that gate more then me.

"We'll leave a couple of minutes after them, give a little head start. We'll sneak past the gruads easy enough, that's where the short gene comes in handy. Dina and Jesse we'll need you two to cover us, if anyone asks. We're sleeping or something and tell them not to disturb us." They both didn't look happy with the instructions given bit they agreed to do it, all we had to do now was wait.

Thirty minutes later and Dylan was ready to go, he was dressed smartly and had his little suitcase in hand. He said his goodbyes, giving everyone a hug and a kiss before standing by mother at the door. Her hand was ready for him to take and as he gleefully took they both left the house. I looked towards Ellie "Are you ready to see what's behind those gates?" I asked.

She nodded her head and after a couple of minutes passed, by then all the kids went back to their rooms. Ellie and me left the house, sneaking around the place. Hiding in tall grass and bushes until mother and Dylan was in sight. Mother wrung the bell to the gate and waited patiently for someone to open it.

The clinks is of the chains were heard and the gate was now open, they both walked past the gates. Me and Ellie came out of hiding and was instantly terrified of the young boys screams of angony. I looked towards Ellie who looked at me, both of us were scared of what we'll see passed the gate. But as we both appoarched all we were met with was darkness, one small candle burning in the distance illuminating some of the path.

There in front was a small van it's back doors slightly open, with caution we walked in awear of our whereabouts and being quite. This is the quietest Ellie has ever been and it's disturbing. As we approached the van, Ellie walked in front of me "Ellie be careful" I whispered. With twitching fingers she slowly opened opened the door, the smell came first before what we actually saw. 

We stood together Ellie taking my hand in hers, both of us shaking in fear at the sight of eight dead children from our home "What the fuck?" Ellie was completely freaking out. She was going to get louder and louder before I stood my hand around her mouth and shoved us both user the van, someone was approaching it. Everything was dimly lit it was hard to see, until we found out it wasn't a someone it was something speaking to our mother. 

This was definitely not a person, it's head was deformed and flesh hung from its teeth. Blood dripping down it's clothes as it made a satisfying clicking sound "You've been generous to us again, we'll come for another child in a couple of weeks time." It clicked once more, mother smiled "Of course they have no idea what is actually going on, what child would you lot want next?" She asked.

The thing was making quick frantic movements, hissing with excitement "How about one of the older ones?" It suggested. "Of course which one would you like?" Mother asked "The one with the brown hair and green eyes" it clicked happily after. I turned towards Ellie who looked pale as a ghost, she was going to be next. I won't let that I promise you Ellie "I will prep her for then" and with that they walked into a different direction leaving me and Ellie alone.

"Ellie we need to get back to the house" I said quietly. Ellie didn't reply after a while,her eyes were welling with tears as the slid down her freckled cheek "I'm next..." She replied. I frowned "Ellie we need to get back" she looked at me with pleading eyes "I don't want to die" she cried. I managed to pull her out from under the van and we both made a run for it back to the house.


End file.
